2: Christian vs. CM Punk IC Championship
02: Christian vs. CM Punk IC Championship is the second episode of WWE Hardcore. Story It's time for WWE Hardcore! Rey Mysterio is going to try to take the U.S Championship from R-Truth. Rey Mysterio starts with some kicks, and takes him down with a backslide, but Truth kicks out at two. Truth hits a dropkick, Mysterio gets back up and trips him on the ropes. He goes for the 619, but Mysterio misses it. Truth tries the What's Up, but Mysterio counters with a wheelbarrow DDT. Mysterio tries the 619 again, but Truth counters with a kick to the gut. But Mysterio gets back in the ring at seven. Truth tries the What's Up again, but Mysterio counters and goes up top, and he hit the Droppin' Da Dime. Mysterio pinned Truth, but Truth kicked out at two and a half. Truth gives him a huge roundhouse kick, and retains his title with the three count. It's time to get electrifying, cause the Rock is here to face the dreaded, hungry, Ryback. Ryback throws him in the corner and starts dashing into him, The Rock kicks him in the gut, and throws Ryback in the corner and starts jabbing him, but Ryback turns it around, and puts on the second rope, but The Rock says not so fast and kicks him off, The Rock climbs to the third rope and hits a huge People's Elbow. And The Rock hits the Rock Bottom. But Ryback kicks out of the pin at two and a half. The Rock goes for another People's Elbow, but Ryback rolls out of the way. Ryback picks him up with a huge Meat Hook Clothesline. Ryback gets him up high for the Shell Shock, and hits it. And he got him for the three count. It's time for some tag team action as The Prime Time Players fight Team Fly By. Aftershock starts off against Titus O'Neil. Aftershock locks the Sleeper Surprise, thanks to the distraction from Kingston. And O'Neil taps out, and the Champion with his African-American partner escape the ring unharmed. Let's light it up because AJ Lee is fighting Kaitlyn, and The Bella Twins in a Fatal Four Way. Kaitlyn spears Brie Bella, and Nikki breaks up the pin, AJ Lee locks the Black Widow on Nikki, but she turns it into a neckbreaker. Suddenly the bell rings, and it turns out it was Aftershock. He says "Ladies, I'm sorry to say this, but this match is cut. But, I am making it a main event for later. I have to because I have to leave in a half hour." CM Punk retained his title last night against Christian, but this is the main event, so if Christian loses, what an embarrassment it will be for him. CM Punk starts with some kicks, but Christian moves out of each one. Christian hits a tornado DDT, but Punk kicks out of the pin at one. Punk hits a bulldog, but Christian kicks out at one and a half. Christian tries for the Killswitch, but Punk kicks out. Punk hits a Texas Piledriver, but Christian kicks out of the pin at two. Christian tries for the Killswitch again, but Punk kicks out. Punk hits another bulldog, and goes up top for his signature elbow. But he misses it, and Christian goes for a spear, but Punk countered with a suplex. Christian kicks out of the pin at two. Punk looks for the Go To Sleep, but Christian counters with a cradle, but Punk kicks out at two and a half. Punk gives him a roundhouse kick. Punk gets him up top for the Go To Sleep, and hits it. But Christian surprisingly kicks out at two. Punk tries another Go To Sleep, but Christian counters with a DDT. Punk kicks out of the pin at two and a half and locks in the Anaconda Vise, but Christian makes it to the bottom rope. Christian goes for the Killswitch again, but this time he hits it, but Punk rolls out of the ring, so Christian goes out to but him in the ring, but Punk throws him into the steel steps, Punk rolls in the ring, but Christian gets back in at 9. Christian looks to pin him, but Punk trips him and gives him a rollup, and he retains his title. Results © is for the champions heading into the match. *R-Truth defeated Rey Mysterio to retain the United States Championship. *Ryback defeated The Rock. *Team Fly By (Aftershock and Kofi Kingston) defeated the Prime Time Players. *AJ Lee vs. Brie Bella vs. Kaitlyn vs. Nikki Bella was paused. *CM Punk defeated Christian to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship.